


Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Series: Touch Me [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Armie's first time getting fucked, Bottom Armie Hammer, Don't copy to another site, Feels, Fucking, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Timothée Chalamet, a little bit less smut a little bit more feels, elizabeth is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: Timothée and Armie are not ready to say goodbye just yet.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Touch Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724593
Comments: 35
Kudos: 107





	Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Hi!  
> I know, this is not the smutty story it was meant to be when I first started writing it. It's a little bit more feelsy, but after the first and second part, I really wanted to wrap things up nicely for these guys. So hopefully you can forgive me for this being a little different than the first two parts. And thank you to all your lovely comments that have turned the one-shot the first part was meant to be into this three-parter that this series now is.  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

Timothée can feel his cheeks hurting from the way he has been faking a smile all day, talking to people who keep assuming he is one of Patrick’s cousins. He has met most of these people before, and he knows he should probably remind them that he’s Patrick’s friend from college, but he doesn’t have the energy for it anymore. So he nods along to all the stories, he laughs at the jokes, and of course he agrees when everyone tells him how happy the newlyweds look.

  
He is getting tired of the whole thing though, so he excuses himself, ready to sneak out and head back to the hotel. But just as he is about to come up with an excuse, Armie and Elizabeth catch his eye. They have been stuck together all day, and every time Timothée had looked over to them, he had seen nothing but big smiles. But now it seems like they are arguing.

Elizabeth’s face has turned crimson, and she seems to be telling Armie off, but they are on the other side of the room, and Timothée can’t hear them over the sound of the crowd. He can definitely tell that something has changed between them since this afternoon though.

  
Elizabeth gives Armie a shove, before storming off, and for a moment it looks like Armie is about to follow her, but then he sighs, and he heads over to the bar instead. Timothée wants to go over to him, but before he can even take one step, he has already been dragged into another conversation.

  
By the time he manages to get away from the group, he can’t find Armie anywhere in the room, so he figures he must have followed Elizabeth after all. But when he gets outside, he finds Armie sitting on the curb, smoking a cigarette.

“Are you okay?” he asks, as he joins him, but Armie just shrugs his shoulders. “Want to talk about it?”

  
“Not really.”

  
Timothée takes out his cigarettes, but before he can even light one up, Armie has already gotten up.

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

  
“She just kept going on about what she wanted for our wedding,” Armie blurts out, ignoring Timothée’s apology. “Every time we spoke to someone today… she just kept going on and on about it… fuck!”

  
“What happened?”

  
“I was sick of it,” Armie admits, as he throws away his cigarette. “So I snapped, and I told her that I didn’t even want to get married.”

  
“Oh, wow…,” Timothée says, trying to keep a straight face, but when he sees the guilty look on the other man’s face, he can’t help but laugh. “And?”

  
“That I think we should take a break.”

  
“You told her that on the day of her best friend’s wedding?” Timothée laughs, “I would have been pissed off too!”

  
“I wasn’t going to say anything. Not today. I mean… I don’t know, man,” Armie sighs, before sitting back down next to Timothée.

  
“This didn’t have anything to do with what happened between us, did it?”

  
“It has everything to do with what happened,” Armie admits. “I’ve been thinking about it all night, Timothée. I told you, I have never done anything like that, but last night… it got me thinking, you know? Do I really want to marry Elizabeth?”

  
“Armie…”

  
“If I marry her, this is it. This is all I’ll ever have. What if it isn’t enough for me?” Armie asks, and Timothée can see how tired, how overwhelmed he is. How he can’t seem to catch up with his thoughts, and how one wrong word could probably make him break down in tears.

  
“You’re just tired,” Timothée tries, but when he tries to grab Armie’s hand, Armie jumps up, and he takes another cigarette out. “Talk to her, explain to her that you’re just not ready to get married. She’ll understand.”

  
“But I don’t want to marry her. I don’t want this to be my life,” Armie continues, “I’m not sure I even want to be with her anymore.”

  
“Shit… if I’d had known this would happen…”

  
“What if last night is what I want?” Armie asks, his face almost glowing by now from how worked up he is getting, the unlit cigarette still in his hand.

  
“Stop it. You love Elizabeth. Last night, this morning… it was great. But you love her, and you know it.”

  
“Yeah… but I’m not sure I still want to be with her.”

  
Timothée stares out at the street, not sure what he should say, because he knows that Armie is just freaking out, that he is probably feeling guilty, and that’s it. That he and Elizabeth will make up by the end of the night, and it’ll be like none of this will have ever happened.

  
Still, he can still see the way Armie had looked at him when he had called him beautiful last night. He remembers how Armie had lost all joy, all happiness, as soon as he had realised that he had to go back to his own room this morning.

  
He tries to shake the thought though, and this time when he reaches out his hand, Armie takes it.

  
“Talk to Elizabeth, Armie.”

* * *

Timothée is just about to get into the shower, not long after he has gotten back to the hotel, when there is a knock on the door. He isn’t expecting anyone, so he tries to ignore it, but the knocking continues. So he goes to open the door, only to find Armie standing there, his suitcase standing next to him. Timothée doesn’t have to ask what happened, so he steps aside and he lets him in.

  
“I didn’t know where else to go.”

  
“She kicked you out?”

  
“She wanted to go home, but she’s been drinking all day, and I didn’t want her to drive. I tried to get a different room, but they’re all booked up, so…,” Armie rambles, but when Timothée steps up to him, and he wraps his arms around him, he keeps quiet, and he clings onto him.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Is it bad that I’m relieved she didn’t forgive me?” Armie whispers, Timothée tightening his grip on him. “Seeing her today… she has our whole future mapped out for us.”

  
“Just sleep on it, and talk to her again when you haven’t both been drinking,” Timothée says, wanting nothing more than to tell Armie that he is glad that he has come to him. That he is glad that last night and this morning had meant so much to him. But he knows that they are not the right words to say. So he lets go of him, and he grabs his towel, before heading towards the bathroom. “Oh, and Armie?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Don’t throw your life away because of what we did. You were right about me, you know? I’m just some guy who picks up random strangers. I’m not someone you want to throw your future away for. Trust me.”

  
Timothée doesn’t wait to hear Armie’s answer, before stepping into the shower, hoping to wash away all of today’s memories. From meeting up with Armie again this morning, to watching Patrick get married, to seeing what he has caused by inviting Armie into his room last night. He almost wishes he could start over, ignore the stranger whose lighter didn’t work, pretend he hadn’t noticed him with his friends. Let him get on with his life, with Elizabeth.

  
But the memories, the guilt, it won’t wash away.

  
“Do you mind if I join you?”

  
Armie’s voice makes Timothée snap out of his thoughts, and something tells him to say no. To tell Armie to go to bed, to think of what he is going to say to Elizabeth tomorrow. But he finds himself nodding, knowing fully well that last night was not meant to be more than sex. That this morning was already more than they were ever meant to have. That this, right now, is something that was never meant to happen.

  
Yet they both can’t seem to break away from each other.

  
Their mouths collide, as Armie grabs onto Timothée’s arms. Timothée can almost feel the pain in his touch, how he _needs_ to feel him right now, if only so he knows that what happened between them was real. That he has not just messed things up with Elizabeth over nothing.

  
Armie caresses Timothée’s body, letting his fingers explore every inch of skin, as the water crashes down on them. Timothée can feel the lump beginning to form in his throat, because although he has been touched before, there is something about Armie’s touch that makes him feel like there is nothing he can hide from him. It makes him want to spill his every secret, his every dream.

  
“You are so fucking beautiful,” Armie whispers, his lips brushing past Timothée’s ear, before kissing his neck, his kisses filled with such emotion, that the lump in Timothée’s throat grows bigger with every touch.

* * *

“What are you doing to me?” Armie sighs under his breath, not having taking his eyes off Timothée since they had gotten out of the shower.

  
Timothée had crashed down on the bed, while Armie had sat down on the couch. They have already had a few drinks, but there is still an obvious tension in the room, and it doesn’t help that Armie is unable to keep his eyes off Timothée, unable to hide what it is that is on his mind.

  
“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

  
“I know,” Armie says, a grin slowly spreading over his face. “You just wanted a quick fuck.”

  
“That’s not… I mean…”

  
“I know you didn’t ask for any of this,” Armie says, the grin quickly having been replaced by a guilty look. “You’d probably rather be out there, looking for the next…”

  
“Shut up. I’m glad you’re here, okay?” Timothée interrupts him, before flashing a reassuring smile. “You’re not so bad to hang out with.”

  
“’Hang out with’?”

  
“You know what I mean,” Timothée chuckles, not failing to notice that Armie is giving him another once-over. “You’re alright.”

  
“For a straight guy?”

  
“Straight?” Timothée teases, raising an eyebrow, and before he knows it, he is ducking to avoid getting a pillow in the face. He picks it up, ready to throw it back to Armie, but when he looks at him, he finds a look in his eyes which keeps him from throwing the pillow. But he isn’t sure if he should ignore that look, and tell Armie to go to sleep so he can go talk to Elizabeth in the morning, or if he should give into it and try and make the most of the little time they have left together.

  
But deep down he knows the decision was already made the minute he had let Armie into his room again.

  
“Come here,” he orders. Armie comes over to the bed, and he lies down beside him, his hand right away wandering down to Timothée’s waist. He kisses him, not even trying to hide his lust.

  
“I want you, Timothée,” he groans, when Timothée begins to caress his thigh, the touch already turning him on far more than it should. “I want you to fuck me.”

  
Timothée can hear the words, but it takes a moment before they truly get through to him. But once he realises what Armie is saying, he pulls away, a grin forming on his face.

  
“What?” he laughs, “What has gotten into you?”

  
“You did.”

  
“Damn,” Timothée laughs, but he can’t deny that the thought of getting to share this experience with Armie excites him more than he would ever admit. “Are you sure?”

  
“Yes,” Armie laughs. “But if I change my mind…? ”

  
“Do you even need to ask?”

  
They share another kiss, but Timothée can almost taste Armie’s impatience, so he lies back, waiting to see what Armie’s next move is. He half expects him to back out, for this to be too much too soon, but Armie just flashes a big, confident grin, before leaning over him and letting his tongue tease along the length of his dick, before taking it into his mouth. And although Timothée still remembers last night, when he watches Armie bopping his head up and down, he struggles to believe that he had never done this until just twenty-four hours ago.

  
“Fuck,” he groans, when Armie sits up, flashing another big grin. “You are loving this, aren’t you?”

  
“It’s alright.”

  
“Jesus,” Timothée laughs, the other man already leaning down to go on sucking his dick. He brushes his hand through Armie’s hair, but when Armie lets his tongue tease and play around, in such a way that it sends shivers up and down his spine, he pushes himself up to his elbows, unable to keep his eyes off him.

  
“I could get used to this,” he laughs, but the second the words have left his mouth, he realises what he has just said. He almost apologises, but Armie doesn’t even seem to have noticed, or if he did, he doesn’t seem bothered by it. Because he sits up, and he slides his hand up to Timothée’s stomach, gently caressing his skin.

  
“Are you sure about this?” Timothée asks, but Armie just nods, before leaning down to kiss him. “Talk to me, okay?”

  
“I will,” Armie reassures him, before lying down on his back, as Timothée sits up to grab the lube from the bedside table.  
Armie pulls his leg up to his chest, just as he had done that morning, but this time when Timothée gently brushes a lubed up finger over his entrance, he doesn’t even flinch. He knows what is coming, and although Timothée can tell that he is nervous, there seems to be no hesitation as to whether this is what he wants or not.

  
Timothée gently eases his finger into him, making him push his head back into the pillow. But he quickly looks back up, his eyes focussed on Timothée, a nervous smile still on his face. And when Timothée begins to move his finger in and out of him, his face turns a dark shade of red.

  
“You okay?” Timothée laughs, before leaning down to kiss Armie’s chest.

  
“Nervous.”

  
“Good nervous, or _‘is it too late to back out?’_ nervous?”

  
“Just nervous,” Armie chuckles, “I’m not sure what kind.”

  
“Do you want me to stop?”

  
Armie only answers with a look, but it’s one that tells Timothée all he needs to know. So pulls his finger out, before grabbing the bottle of lube again. He spends longer than necessary to spread it out on his dick, but he wants to make sure that Armie still has time to back out in case he changes his mind. But when he turns to face him again, Armie is still lying there, his legs still pulled up to his chest, his chest now rising quicker than before.

  
“Are…?”

  
“Yes,” Armie laughs. “Fuck! Just do it.”

  
Timothée places himself in between Armie’s legs, and he guides his dick towards his entrance, teasingly brushing it against it at first, before ever so slowly pushing it in.

  
“Fuck!” Armie groans, before gasping for air, his fingernails burying so deep into his own legs that they are beginning to leave marks.

  
“Just breathe,” Timothée reassures him, in a soft voice, before bringing his hands to his chest, gently caressing him, hoping that it will help him be able to relax. “You’re okay.”

  
“I don’t think I’m ever going to be okay again after this,” Armie chuckles, a little out of breath, a sweat breaking out on his chest and his face. “Fucking hell…”

  
Timothée knows that this is only the beginning, but he can see how overwhelmed Armie is, probably from the realisation what is truly happening even more so than the physical sensation. So he stays exactly as he is, only his hands still gently caressing Armie’s chest, until Armie finally gives a small nod.

  
Timothée pushes in further, and it makes Armie grimace and close his eyes, but when Timothée leans down to kiss him, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

  
“Thank you,” Armie whispers, his voice shaky, and it makes Timothée’s heart jump just to see how much this means to him. He almost tells Armie how much it means to him too, but he can still see him walking into the wedding that morning, with Elizabeth on his arm, and he knows that more likely than not, he will never see him again after tomorrow. So he keeps the words to himself, and instead kisses him again.

  
He slowly thrusts into him, resulting in Armie moaning loudly, not even trying to hold back. Timothée can see that his breathing is still unsteady though, so he gives it a moment, before thrusting into him again.

  
“Are you okay?” he laughs, as he brushes Armie’s hair from his sweaty forehead. He looks like he had done this morning, when he had come back from the gym, and Timothée can’t deny that it is making him feel a certain way to see him like this.

  
“Man…,” Armie just chuckles, before finally letting go of his legs, and adjusting himself so he can set them down on the bed. “It feels…,” he begins, but when Timothée adjusts himself too, while still inside of him, he lets out an almost animalistic growl.

  
“Different?” Timothée suggests, but Armie just raises an eyebrow. “Better?”

  
“Better than what?”

  
“Than fucking your girlfriend,” Timothée teases. “Or is she…”

  
“Fuck you, Timothée,” Armie laughs, before wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulling him down for a kiss. As they are kissing, Timothée begins to thrust into him faster, and he can feel Armie’s grip around his neck tightening as most of their kisses are interrupted by Armie’s pleasured, pleading moans.

  
“Stop!” Armie then grunts, and Timothée quickly sits up, before carefully pulling out. He can see just how red Armie has gone, how he almost seems to be glowing.

  
“Have I hurt you?”

  
“No! It’s just…,” Armie tries, but then he takes a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing, before flashing an uncomfortable, embarrassed smile. “It was too much. I’m sorry.”

  
“No, don’t apologise.”

  
Timothée smiles at him, before leaning down to press a kiss onto his chest. Armie brushes a hand through his hair, before letting his hand linger onto his back, his fingers mindlessly caressing his skin.

  
But then Timothée curls up underneath his arm, and he wraps an arm around his waist. He feels like he should say something, anything, but he knows that if he were to speak right now, three very little words would come out that would have a very big, devastating effect. So he keeps quiet, and instead, places soft kisses onto Armie’s skin, as he slowly but surely begins to come to himself again.

  
“Can we try again?” Armie asks, and it makes Timothée look up, because he figured that this was it for tonight, or Armie would want to fuck him instead. The surprise must be showing on his face, because Armie shrugs, a sheepish smile on his face. “What?”

  
“Oh, I’ll gladly fuck you, but…”

  
“You don’t think I can take it?” Armie teases. “Huh?”

  
“Well…”

  
Timothée tries his best to keep a straight face, but Armie sees right through it, and he playfully pushes him away, still flushed, but seeming far more relaxed than just a few minutes ago.

  
“Want to try a different position? See if you like it better?”

  
“What do you have in mind?”

  
“Don’t worry,” Timothée laughs, when he sees the worried look on Armie’s face. “We’ll keep it simple.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“For today,” he then adds, Armie’s face turning an even darker shade of red at the words. “Go on, get down on all fours.”

  
“Jesus,” Armie laughs, but he does as he is told, shaking his head to himself, as he fluffs up a pillow so he can put it underneath his arms. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

  
“Don’t act like this is on me,” Timothée laughs, as he grabs the bottle of lube. “This is all you, and you know it.”

  
“I…,” Armie begins, but when he looks over his shoulder, and he sees the knowing look on the other man’s face, he just flashes a sheepish grin. “Yeah…”

  
“Tell me if it’s too much again, or if you need to take a break, okay?” Timothée asks, but there is no answer, Armie now resting his face into his arms, trying his best to take deep breaths and keep himself as relaxed as possible. “Armie?”

  
“Mhm,” he mumbles, but when Timothée gently guides his dick into him, he arches his back, and he lets out a pained groan. Timothée can tell that he is trying to hide it and keep quiet, but when he begins to thrust into him, Armie groaning with every thrust, he pulls out again.

  
“This is worse, isn’t it?”

  
“How the fuck do you do it?” Armie grits through his teeth, as he lies back down onto his back, Timothée still looking down on him. “Am I just…”

  
“You get used to it.” Timothée shrugs, trying to keep a straight face, but when he sees the embarrassed look on the other man’s face, he leans down so he can caress his chest. “You figure out what you like, Armie.”

  
“I like this. With you.”

  
“Yeah…” Timothée flashes a smile, hoping to hide just what those words do to him, how much they mean to him.

  
“I like you,” Armie whispers, for just a split-second looking so vulnerable, that Timothée struggles to keep all that he is feeling to himself. But then Armie manages to pull himself together, a grin slowly beginning to spread all over his face, as he reaches out and begins to stroke Timothée’s dick.

  
“You want to try again?”

  
“Fuck yes,” Armie laughs, already lifting up his legs. He is still pumping away on Timothée’s dick, but when Timothée moves closer towards him, he takes his dick, and he guides it towards his ass, no hesitation.

  
“Yeah?” Timothée asks, the smile on his face growing bigger as he feels Armie pushing up against him already. Armie gives a nod, and this time when Timothée pushes into him, it makes the grin on his face grow even bigger. He grabs onto Timothée’s thighs, his grip tightening with every thrust, but from the look on his face, so different from when they had tried it before, Timothée can tell that this time he is able to truly let go. That he is finally able to enjoy it.

  
“Fuck,” Armie laughs, when Timothée slows down to give him a moment to catch his breath.

  
“Good?”

  
“Really fucking good,” Armie chuckles, before leaning up to kiss him. Timothée begins to thrust into him again, this time not holding back, sure that Armie will tell him to stop if it gets too much for him again. Armie brings his hand down to his own dick, and he begins to stroke it, his eyes still focused on Timothée. His moaning is getting more frantic, and the sight of his flushed, glowing face, it is making Timothée wish he could capture this moment and treasure it for the rest of his life. But when Armie lets go of his thigh, and instead brings his hand up to his shoulder, gripping so tightly, it makes him snap out his thoughts.

  
“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Armie groans. Timothée continues thrusting into him, but when Armie comes, only moments later, he stops moving, fully aware at how overwhelmed Armie already is. He is out of breath, and his whole body is starting to convulse.

  
Timothée gently caresses his arms, until Armie finally looks up at him, an embarrassed smile on his face.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“I don’t know,” Armie chuckles. “I think so? That was…”

  
“Intense?”

  
Armie nods, Timothée still inside of him, still not sure what even the smallest of movements would do to Armie right now. So he leans down, and he gives him a reassuring kiss.

  
“I’ve never…”

  
“I know,” Timothée whispers, as Armie brings his hand up to his neck, his thumb ever so carefully brushing over his jaw.  
“You are so beautiful…”

  
“Shut up,” Timothée laughs, but when Armie is about to open his mouth to say something else, he quickly kisses him again, not sure whether he wants to hear what else he has to say right now.

  
Timothée pulls out, and he sits back, his heart making a little jump as he sees Armie still lying there, his cum glistening on his stomach, a tired, but satisfied grin on his face.

  
He begins to stroke his dick, the sight of Armie lying there enough for him, but it doesn’t seem to be enough for Armie, because he comes over to him, and he gently pushes him down onto his back, before lying down next to him, and beginning to stroke his dick.

  
Armie kisses Timothée’s chest, before trailing his kisses up to his neck, and when his kisses reach a certain spot, Timothée struggles to hold back a moan. It makes Armie kiss him there, over and over again, until eventually Timothée comes with a final moan that seems to come from somewhere deep within him.

  
“We should…,” Armie begins, but then he flashes a small smile, holding back whatever he was going to say.

  
“Get cleaned up? Get dressed, so you can go back to your own room?” Timothée suggests, but it only makes the other man blush.

  
“I don’t have to leave, not until tomorrow.”

  
“I know.” Timothée smiles, but the thought of Armie leaving in the morning hurts him far more than he would like to admit.

  
“This ehm…”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“This meant a lot to me,” Armie admits, for a moment letting Timothée see his vulnerable and naked side again. “Not just tonight, or this morning, last night even, but… what we shared… you know?”

  
Timothée gives a small nod, not sure what to do with his words. Because how can he tell him the truth about all the things that he is feeling, when he knows that he might never see him again? Unless they run into each other at one of Patrick and Jess’ parties, that is.

  
“We should try and get some sleep.”

  
They crawl underneath the covers, and as soon as Timothée has turned off the light, Armie curls up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He presses a kiss against the back of his neck, before lying down his head on the pillow, but Timothée can just feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. He knows that Armie wants to say more, but that he is holding back, not sure what to do or say after what they have shared. Timothée knows that he could tell him something kind, tell him some reassuring words and give him another kiss, but he can feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, and he knows that if he were to speak right now, things would not end well. For either of them.

* * *

Timothée hadn’t been able to get any sleep, the weight of Armie’s arm around him seeming to grow heavier by the minute. It had started to bother him more and more, and somewhere in the night he had even considered waking him up to tell him to leave. But he had quickly realised that he was not really upset with Armie, or with the fact that he wanted to hold him, but that he was upset with himself, for how he had allowed himself to develop feelings for this stranger, when he doesn’t even know him. Not really.

  
He had still been upset with himself when he had gotten out of bed this morning, but he had forced himself to hide his feelings until Armie had left. So he had ordered in room service, and he hadn’t woken Armie up until it had arrived.

  
It had been obvious that last night was still on their minds, but they had both avoided the subject, and instead had made small talk, mostly about the wedding and about the food. It had been a little uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as it would have been to discuss the elephant in the room. But after they were done eating breakfast, it had become obvious that their time together was about to run out. They were both trying to stall though, but when Armie’s phone had rung, they had both known who it was. So Armie had gone for a quick shower, and when he had come out, wearing nothing but a towel, Timothée had felt a stirring inside of him. He had ignored it though, and instead he had walked past him, not saying a word, before going into the bathroom, half-expecting to find Armie gone by the time he was done.

  
But when Timothée gets out of the shower, Armie is standing by the window, wearing yesterday’s suit, and although it looks more than just a little out of place, he looks as handsome as anything, and Timothée can’t help but stare at him. Sure, he had noticed how handsome the stranger was when he had first noticed him with his friends, or yesterday when he had seen him at the wedding. But there is something about this moment, where he has no idea that he is being watched, where he is just staring down at the street, a pensive look on his face, that Timothée truly sees him for the first time.

  
But then Armie seems to notice him, because he sighs, and he turns to smile at him, before looking back out of the window.

  
“Yesterday, when you said that things would have been different if we had met in another life… did you mean that?”

  
“I did.” Timothée nods, as he wraps his arms around Armie’s waist, before kissing the back of his neck.

  
“What if…”

  
“What?”

  
“What if we were meant to meet in this life. What if this is exactly how, and when we were supposed to meet?” Armie asks, his eyes still focussed on the street below.

  
“In a dodgy alley?” Timothée laughs, but Armie isn’t laughing with him, and he knows that this is no joke to him. “You have a girlfriend, Armie. This… this isn’t you.”

  
“Isn’t it?” Armie asks, as he turns around in the other man’s arms. “I feel alive when I’m with you. When you touch me… I didn’t even know it could be like that.”

  
“You don’t even know me.”

  
“Not yet. But I want to get to know you,” Armie says, looking so vulnerable, so naked right now, that it almost brings tears to Timothée’s eyes. “I don’t even know what this is, but what I feel when I’m around you… I know that I can’t ignore that.”

  
“I suppose there’s no use in me trying to convince you to talk to Elizabeth again, is there?”

  
“I’m not confused, Timothée. I mean, I am. I guess. But not about her. Being with you, like this… it makes sense. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life, trying to be the guy she wants me to be. I don’t want to have that white picket fence kind of life she has planned out for us. I want this. I want you,” Armie admits, but as soon as the words have left his mouth, it’s clear that he had not been meaning to say them. He quickly steps away from Timothée, an embarrassed look on his face. “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean…”

  
“Then how about you let me buy you that drink?”

  
“You mean…?”

  
“A date. A proper date, not like this,” Timothée suggests. “Maybe dinner, a movie… if you’re lucky, I can throw in a kiss at the end of the night.”

  
“I’d like that.”

  
“Yeah?” Timothée smiles, before stepping up to Armie and kissing him. “I’ll give you my number, and when you feel like you’re ready to take that step, you give me a call, okay?”

  
“When I have dumped my girlfriend, you mean?”

  
“That too. But I don’t think we should rush into this.”

  
“You know what we did, right?” Armie laughs.

  
“You’re still with Elizabeth, Armie. End things with her first, if you’re sure that that’s what you want to do. Then take some time to think about this, about what it is that you really want. I know you want to throw yourself into this right now, but your emotions are, no offence, all over the place. Maybe I’m just the guy who made you realise you didn’t want to be with Elizabeth, but that doesn’t have to mean that you want to be with me.”

  
“But I…”

  
“And maybe you do still want to be with me after you’ve thought this whole thing through,” Timothée continues, ignoring the hurt look on Armie’s face. “But please just take your time, okay? If you still want to go out then, give me that call.”

  
“You won’t have forgotten about me by then?”

  
“Armie!” Timothée laughs, before giving him a playful nudge in the arm. “Like I could ever forget about you. With an ass like that…”

  
“Fuck off,” Armie laughs, but it’s relieved laughter, and he gives Timothée a final kiss, before picking up his suit jacket, and throwing it over his arm. “I should go see if Elizabeth is ready to go home.”

  
“It’s going to be okay, you know?”

  
“I know.” Armie nods, but the color is already draining from his face, as they make their way over to the door. Timothée isn’t sure what to say, not sure if he will ever see Armie again after today, still half-expecting him to make up with Elizabeth as soon as they get home. So instead of saying anything, he quickly gives him a kiss, before opening the door for him.

  
Armie leaves the room, but just as Timothée is about to close the door behind him, he turns around, a mischievous smile on his face.

  
“Timmy?”

  
“Yeah?” Timothée laughs, not failing to notice the blush on the other man’s face, probably having called Timothée ‘Timmy’ in his head before, and now a little embarrassed at having said it out loud. “You haven’t changed your mind already, have you?”

  
“If you want me to call you, I should probably have your number.”

  
“Right…”

  
“You weren’t going to give it to me, were you?” Armie laughs, a knowing grin on his face. “You think I’m going to go back in there and beg for Elizabeth to forgive me.”

  
“No, I…,” Timothée begins, but then he nods, flashing a sheepish grin. “Maybe.”

  
“That’s not going to happen. I _will_ call you, and we will go on that date.”

  
“Armie…”

  
“I’m not going to change my mind, Timmy. Something like this, what we have, it only comes along once in a lifetime…,” Armie begins, before chuckling uncomfortably. “Fuck, I am probably reading too much into a one-night…”

  
“It was more than that,” Timothée quickly says, Armie’s eyes growing bigger and brighter when he hears the words. “You know that.”

  
“Yeah, I do. So we can’t let this go to waste, can we?” Armie asks, and although Timothée tries his best to fight it, he can’t stop the smile from forming on his face. “I really like you.”

  
“I knew I shouldn’t have offered you my lighter…,” Timothée mumbles, but then he shakes his head, still smiling to himself. “You’ll talk to Elizabeth?”

  
“As soon as we get home.”

  
“You know this is a terrible idea, right? Throwing your relationship of however many years away for…”

  
“For the guy I actually like?” Armie asks, Timothée’s heart making a little jump at the words. “Who makes me feel more alive than I have ever felt before?” Armie continues, but when he sees Timothée’s face, he steps back up to him, and he places his hands on the side of his neck, before kissing him.

  
“Too much?”

  
“A little.”

  
“I’m sorry, man, I just…”

  
“Don’t worry, I think I can get used to it.”


End file.
